


there and back again by the ginkgo tree

by katamarii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, F/M, Friendship, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamarii/pseuds/katamarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kiku discovers there is a grain a truth in stories, even if they were old wives’ tales.</p>
<p>A/N: For Samiy, who requested for a Giripan fic with Japan as a geisha. The story is set in an AU-Kyoto at the dawn of the Meiji era. All the haiku verses before each scene are from Kobayashi Issa. And lastly, music that help inspired the tone of these scenes: <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrM-8I2khkw">here</a> and <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Np5fMQAzOrU">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. apparition

* * *

**  
Act 1 **

.

  
**_ap·pa·ri·tion_** / _noun_ / - a sudden or unusual sight

.

   
 _the shrine's bell_  
 _jingles, a morning-glory  
_ _blooms  
_

_~.*.~  
  
_

There were stories about the forests of Sorayama, located at the outskirts of the city. Tales of strange creatures who turn up under the guise of an innocent young lady or a handsome man. The young lady or man almost always seemed confused and flustered. Having strayed far from the path, they seek their way back to the city. Mothers cautioned their children from approaching them, as these ‘lost folk’ were not human at all, but the obake – mischievous shape-shifting spirits who enjoyed playing tricks on naïve travellers. Some of the obake were even said to have developed a taste for human flesh.

As he tucked her into bed, her father often recited to her the story of the nekomata – a beast in the form of a huge cat with a forked tail. Kiku was fond of animals, particularly cute and furry ones. Cats were no exception. So she would lie curled in the warmth of her futon and listened intently to her father’s story, fascinated. As a child, she had believed in these stories, that she was surrounded by all of these mythical creatures and spirits. She often told herself if she listened hard enough and observed her surroundings carefully enough, she might come across one of them someday, maybe even speak with them.

As she grew older, she learnt they were nothing more than that – old wives’ tales and bedtime stories parents recited to their children in a bid to instill and impart some knowledge and wisdom.

She realised there _is_ a grain of truth in some stories however, even if they were old wives’ tales. Chiharu would probably laugh when she recounted this to her later. But when faced with a monstrous dog-like beast with glistening red eyes and saliva trailing from razor-sharp teeth, its snout barely inches away from her now – it was no laughing matter indeed.

Kiku stared at the terrible creature before her, lips half-parted in a soundless cry. She could feel her heart pounding within her chest; each beat hammering against her ribcage as her skin prickled with fear. The beast growled again, before it rushed at her, fangs bared.

The flash of teeth and the blur of dark-brown fur was enough to snap her out of her crippling fear. Kiku instinctively dodged to the side, stumbling to the ground. She felt the warm brush of the creature’s breath over her, jaws snapping at thin air as it narrowly missed her arm. She scrambled back to her feet, dashing away just as the beast bellowed angrily and gave chase.

How had she managed to get herself into such a situation? She’d been running an errand that morning, helping Madam Sakaguchi to deliver a parcel to an old friend who lived further up north, across the river and away from the bustling city centre. Chiharu spoke of a shortcut through the forest once, but Madam Sakaguchi forbade the girls from straying from the main route and they had obediently heeded her warning each time. So why had she decided to take the shortcut today, she wasn’t quite sure. Halfway through the forested area, she came across the dog-like beast – a creature so strange and horrifying, Kiku almost thought she had walked right into a dream… no, a _nightmare_.

She continued running, clutching the parcel closer her chest. She grew weary, the kimono she wore making her stumble more than once over broken pieces of dead branches littered across the forest floor. It was fear that gave her speed however, and ignoring the stitch in her side, she forced her way through the foliage, only catch her foot on something in the grass and–

_–snap–_

Kiku fell forward, tripping over a piece of thick rope tied to the trunks of two massive ginkgo trees looming over her. She gasped, feeling a painful sting around her ankles. She looked down and saw that she’d broken the rope. Not far from where she had fallen, at the foot of an abandoned torii arc, stood on old statue of a maneki neko. Its ears were chipped and there was a long crack running up its white and orange belly, but still, it held one paw upright, beckoning fortune its way.

The tiny bell on its collar chimed in the passing breeze; the cat blinked its amber eyes.

At the moment, the beast finally caught up with her, dashing forward at her with its jaws wide open. Kiku froze, ready for the crushing bite that would certainly mean the end of her.

There was a sharp _hiss_ and then a _pop_ , before she was surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke. She coughed, covering her nose and mouth with her sleeve and saw a blurred figure darting out from the plumes of smoke. A large white and orange cat-like beast with twin tails stood over her now, its fur bristling, its eyes flashing fire.

A nekomata, just like the ones her father had described to her in his stories.

Despite her fear, Kiku could not turn her eyes away from the cat-beast. It was terrifying and ferocious, but also beautiful – a strange but exhilarating sight to behold. And what made it even stranger still was a youth seated upon the nekomata’s broad shoulders. His features looked foreign: his skin tan like polished bronze and his green eyes flecked with hazel. He wore his brown wavy hair slightly longer at the sides of his face than at the back.

The nekomata let out a bone-chilling roar, a challenge. Kiku wanted to call out, to warn the boy. But before she could find her voice, the nekomata lunged forward, easily pinning the other beast to the ground with a swipe of its paws. The brown beast growled, trashing its limbs about wildly, trying to break free. The boy leapt down from his steed’s back to crouch beside it and placed two fingers to the beast’s forehead.

“ _S_ _tamatí̱sei af̱tó_.” His voice was deeper, calmer than Kiku had expected. He spoke a language she didn’t understand. At his touch, the beast finally stilled and changed into the shape of small brown fox, crouching timidly in the tall grass. It gave a short, sharp yip before darting away into the bushes.

The nekomata swished its tails languidly and – again, the _hiss_ and the _pop_ – transformed into a tortoiseshell cat. It gave a wide yawn before clambering up the youth’s outstretched arm to perch upon his shoulders.

“What took you so long, boy?” The cat abruptly hissed, nipping at his left ear, making him winced in discomfort. “If the girl over here didn’t break the rope-seal, who knows how long I’d be trapped to that tree and stuck looking like a lucky charm!”

The youth chuckled, reaching up to stroke the cat’s ears. “Sorry, I hadn’t realized you’d gotten yourself sealed away. But I did tell you not to steal old Mamoru’s sweet meats.”

“Mamoru should be sharing them readily! Who does he think I am?!”

The boy’s grin only grew wider. “A cat, of course.”

The tortoiseshell snorted in disdain, turning its gaze away haughtily.

Kiku blinked, staring at the bushes where the fox had run off to, and then back to the boy and the talking cat.

“A… kitsune?” At the sound of her voice, the boy turned to glance at her. His green eyes glowed, as if he’d just only noticed her.

“Yes,” he said. “The fox spirit means no harm – he was only teasing. But even so…”

He paused, slowly approaching her and kneeling to pick up the parcel she’d dropped. “You shouldn’t be wandering around the forest alone. It’s dangerous.”

Kiku froze when the boy reached out to her, holding up her parcel.

She wondered why a boy live all alone in the forest ( _was he an orphan, or perhaps abandoned?)_

She should thank him; he did just save her life, after all.

But her mind was still whirling from the shock of being chased, from the strangeness of all she’d just witnessed, and all she could manage was a clumsy nod as she took the parcel from him and a soft “T-Thank you.”

And then she was scrambling back to her feet, before she turned and ran back up the path again, out of the forest.

That night, asleep in her bed, she dreamt of a boy and his cat, riding on the back of a giant carp and fighting off a monstrous beast of the sea.  
  


 ~.*.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stamatí̱sei af̱tó (greek) – stop this
> 
> geisha (‘geiko’ in the Kyoto dialect) – professional entertainers who attend guests during meals, banquets and other occasions. They are trained in various traditional Japanese arts, such as dance and music, as well as in the art of communication
> 
> maiko – apprentice geiko. Maiko are usually aged 15 to 20 years old. In this story, Kiku is a 16-year-old maiko
> 
> okiya - the lodging house in which a maiko or geiko lives during the length of her contract or career. The proprietress of the okiya is called okā-san
> 
> obake – a class of yōkai, preternatural creatures in Japanese folklore
> 
> kitsune – a fox spirit with supernatural abilities
> 
> nekomata – a powerful cat-spirit with a forked tail and supernatural abilities
> 
> maneki neko – ‘beckoning cat’ , a good-luck totem in the shape of a calico cat believed to bring good fortune


	2. reverie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiku ponders on the matter of dreams.

* * *

  **Act 2   **  


.

_**rev·er·ie**_ / _noun_ / - a state of abstracted musing; daydreaming

.

_this dewdrop world_  
it is but a dewdrop  
and yet, and yet…

   
~.*.~

  
Kiku was an early riser. She rose when the sun rose. Wafts of golden light filtered through the shōji screen of her window. She stretched slowly, wriggling her toes under the covers of her futon. Already she could feel the warmth of the morning sun snaking up from her feet and to her calves and the rest of her body. She yawned, blinking the remnants of sleep from her eyes. As she threw off her blanket and sat up, she thought back about the strange images she saw in her dream.

Kiku did not always dream at night. Her sleep was mostly undisturbed, and more often than not, she awoke the next day well rested and rejuvenated after a hard day’s work. But on some nights, like yesterday, she would dream. It wasn’t always the same dream, and it didn’t always consist of the same characters, but Kiku herself would always be present in the world of the dream – searching, casting her gaze about, listening.

Sometimes the places she saw – _visited –_ in her dream were very much like Miyagawa-chō: she would see familiar shops and buildings, even familiar faces. These dream-faces were almost always blurry, however. Like smudged ink on a drawing.

And sometimes, she would also see things that weren’t exactly like the flower district she lived and worked in. Animated objects – tea kettles, old paper lanterns and a colourful silk temari ball with bells – ambled freely alongside her as she walked along the streets. Nearby, rabbits dressed in pretty yukata played a noisy game of tag. Resting by the banks of the river, a mermaid basked under the moonlight, the scales of her tail glittering in a beautiful sheen.

“Good morning, Kiku-san!”

Kiku heard the shōji door slide open. She blinked, chasing away the remnants of the dream and looked up to see Chiharu getting her things ready for the day. Chiharu was one of the servant girls who worked at the okiya. She was only two years younger than Kiku, but chattier and easy to be friends with. Kiku was happy to be around her.

“Good morning, Chiharu,” she said. There was no time for her to be wasting pondering over dreams – the day was only just beginning.

“Did you have another dream last night?” Chiharu asked, folding up the futon and blankets. “You’ve got that look about you again.”

Kiku felt her cheeks pink slightly; Chiharu had always been good about picking up her tiniest expressions, even if it lasted for a moment.

“It was an interesting dream.” Kiku said, slowly dressing herself.

“Ah, but your dreams are always interesting. Some of them sound a little odd too, especially the one about the raccoon-kettle and the talking flowers that tried to name themselves.”

“This one was different though. I was accompanying a person on a quest. A boy with a cat perched on his shoulder.”

“Oh, did you fall in love with this boy then?”

“People don’t always have to fall in love in stories, Chiharu. I was only helping him to look for a missing item, something that belonged to his family. And instead of being in the forest or the city like in the other dreams, we were out at sea, riding on the back of a huge gold carp…” Kiku trailed off, running a comb through her hair as she gazed thoughtfully at her own reflection at the mirror. “I never got to find out what we were searching for though…”

_Or the boy’s name._

Chiharu giggled into her sleeve. “You have quite the imagination, Kiku-san! If you weren’t already training to be a geiko, I wouldn’t be surprised if you grew up to be an author and wrote books instead.” She paused, abruptly, bringing her hands together as if visited by a revelation. “Or maybe, all these ‘dreams’ _are_ the stories that you’ve already been writing secretly in a journal when no one is looking.”

Kiku glanced back at her, the corner of her lips curved into a tiny smile. “Don’t be silly. You’re always teasing me when I tell you these things.” She tried to look affronted, but failed as they both finally burst into laughter.

 *

Once Kiku was done with her morning chores, she would greet the okā-san, and the other maiko and senior geiko who resided in the okiya with her. They would break fast together before leaving to conduct their own businesses for the day.  
  
As it was the summer break, Kiku had no school in the morning. Her dance and music classes did not begin until late afternoon, so she had some free time to herself. She was never one to be idle however and was always looking for things to do. So she’d run errands for the okiya, helping to make deliveries with Chiharu, or getting the groceries.  
  
There was a small young dog that visited the okiya daily for scraps, a creamy-white Shiba Inu. Kiku instantly fell in love with the dog’s cute black-button nose and soft fluffy coat. She’d cared for it, as if it were her own pet and the dog returned her affections by serving as a guard dog for the okiya. Kiku made it a point to bring Pochi out for walks right after breakfast. Today was no different.  
  
They took the same route every day. Once past the gate, they crossed the wooden bridge over the small stream and walked down street that led into town. Summer was almost in full swing. The morning air was heavy with the scent of rain from the night’s showers. Droplets clung to roofs and to the moss-covered cobblestones. Hydrangea bushes painted the sidewalks in splashes of bright blue and violet.  
  
As they continued down the street, Kiku would see familiar rows of shops appearing on either side of her. Sakata’s tiny bookshop was her favourite place to purchase the weekly _J-_ magazine every Wednesday. Tucked neatly in a corner was Old Man Kawahira’s snack stall, famous for selling the best mitarashi dango in the district. Further down the street and a left turn down the alley, she would be greeted by the sweet scent of hyacinths and peonies from the florist’s, where Madam Ryuugamine and her son Mikado would be busy preening and cleaning out stalks of fresh flowers and laying them out in pails of water.  
  
Once they were past the shops, both girl and dog made their way to the outskirts of town, away from all the hustle and bustle and closer to the forest. Pochi yipped excitedly, running along ahead down the dirt path. When the forest trees came into view, Kiku was reminded of her previous encounter. She paused, staring ahead, listening to the soft thrill of birdsong and the chirping of the cicadas up in the trees.  
  
An abandoned torii stood in the shade of a huge ginkgo tree. Kiku recognized it as the place where she first saw the statue of the fortune cat. To her left, not too far away, she could see one end of the broken rope-seal tied to the base of another ginkgo tree.  
  
She approached the torii tentatively, cautiously. Up-close, she could see it had been painted a brilliant vermillion and ebony black, but time and the weather had gradually eaten away most of its colour and beauty. Overgrown wildflowers and ivy curled around the base, winding up the pillars; the only remnants of its adornments. There was a haunting majestic beauty to it still, even in its desolated state – a gateway back to a world which existed only in the ashes of memories.  
  
She wondered about the youth who had saved her, whether he was in the forest somewhere.  
  
Then, without thinking, she moved forward, stepping through the torii and away from the dirt path, venturing deeper into the forest. Pochi whined, before following after her.  
  
It was a little past the gateway when she spotted an orange and white blur hovering around the edges of her vision. When she lifted her gaze, she saw the face of a grinning tortoiseshell cat floating in mid-air before her. She nearly cried out in surprise. Pochi barked, ready to defend her, but Kiku kept a firm hold on his collar, stroking the fur along his back to calm him.  
  
“Cat, behave.” A soft, husky voice. Kiku turned and saw the youth from yesterday, standing beside one of the pillars. She started a little, not expecting to see him again so soon.  
  
“Hello,” she said, giving him a short bow. She looked over at the cat, admiring the black and orange patches over its white face and plump body, like dabs and splashes of ink from a painter’s brush. It did not have the feathery plump of twin tails that she’d seen in its nekomata form. In its place was the soft, fluffy knot of a bobtail.  
  
“Your cat is very pretty,” she said, turning back to face the youth again.  
  
The cat gazed at her with amber eyes, before sneezing haughtily her way.  
  
The youth’s lips quirked into a smile. "She isn’t mine, she is her own. Or rather, you could say," he reached for the cat, letting her climb onto his shoulder, “–that I'm her 'person’."  
  
"Ah," Kiku said. She supposed that made a little sense... Glancing back at the cat, she gave her a tiny smile and a nod. "I'm terribly sorry, Cat-san. It was rude of me to imply otherwise."  
  
The cat twitched her whiskers slightly. “You mean Cat- _Sensei_.”  
  
Kiku blinked, before chuckling softly. It all seemed so strange – a talking cat and a mysterious boy residing all alone in the woods. But she didn’t feel afraid and was only curious to know more about the odd pair. Even Pochi was growing less wary of them, slowly approaching the boy and sniffing at his clothes. The boy didn’t seem to mind, allowing Pochi to lick his hand and slowly reaching over to give the dog a gentle scratch behind the ears.  
  
“I was hoping to see you again.” Kiku said, reaching into her furoshiki bag. She un-wrapped some onigiri from the bag, offering them to the cat and boy. “Thank you for helping me yesterday.”  
  
The cat purred, already chomping away at the rice ball. The boy nodded his thanks, lifting the onigiri to his lips.  
  
“If we get snacks like these as repayment, we’ll help you all the time!” The cat said, wolfing down a second piece.  
  
“Nagi may seem derisive at first, but she’s easily won over by food.” The boy said, licking up bits of stray rice from his fingers.  
  
Kiku smiled, offering more food to the cat. Then, as if she’d just recalled herself, she bowed again and said, “Forgive my rudeness, but I didn’t ask for your name before. I’m Kiku.”  
  
“My name is Herakles.”  
  
Kiku repeated the name, testing the sound of it on her own tongue. It sounded as foreign, as otherworldly as he looked.  
  
A bell began to toll in the distance, the chiming sound reverberating through the air. Kiku turned her gaze upwards to the sky, where the sun was blazing directly above them. It was already noon; she would have to make her way home. It wouldn’t do for her to be late for her dance lessons.  
  
“I’m sorry, I have to go,” she said, bowing apologetically to Herakles. “Good-bye.”  
  
She turned and made her way back up the path again, Pochi sprinting beside her. Sparing a glance over her shoulder, she looked back one last time.  
  
Neither Herakles nor the tortoiseshell could be seen.  
  
Above the torii, the ginkgo leaves rustled softly in the breeze.

 ~.*.~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> temari ball – a folk art form, constructed of old kimono. Temari are highly valued and cherished gifts, symbolizing deep friendship and loyalty
> 
> torii - a traditional Japanese gate commonly found at the entrance of or within a Shinto shrine, where it symbolically marks the transition from the profane to the sacred
> 
> shōji - a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo


	3. fascinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Herakles pays a visit.

* * *

**Act 3 **

.

  
**_fas·ci·nate_** _/ verb. /_ \- to arouse the interest or curiosity of; allure

.

  
_the spring rain;_   
_a little girl teaches_   
_the cat to dance_

  
~.*.~

  
As the rains gradually ceased and the days grew warmer, so did the intensity of Kiku's dance lessons. The Kyo Odori was held annually when summer gradually eased to autumn, when the leaves begin to turn and dusted the landscape in a plethora of shades – from golden yellow and burnt copper-orange to brilliant flares of fire red. For the past two years since her debut as a maiko, Kiku never failed to participate in the event. As reserved as she was around crowds, she loved music and dancing. And she loved the odori even more.  
  
It would seem strange at first, to those who didn't know her, of course. How could someone so reserved, someone who felt so out of place and shy, revel being on stage? How was she able to captivate and awe the audience, being the centre of attention during the dance?  
  
Kiku didn't know how to explain it either. But she knew that when the music began to play and when she held out her fan before her, she was ready. She could feel the adrenaline thrumming within her, with every thrill of the note, every beat of the drums. When the music finally reached its highest pitch, she would twirl and turn, the folds of her kimono sleeve flaring out from around her in graceful arcs and swirls, like the waves of the sea crashing against the shore.  
  
And she would dance, feeling the music course through her, the song thrumming in her veins and into every movement of her body.  
  
“That’s enough for today’s practice.” Madam Hinoe said once the music ended. She was the headmaster the dance school, overseeing all practices for the odori. “You dance beautifully, Kiku.”  
  
“Thank you, Madam Hinoe, you’re too kind.” Kiku said, bowing politely. She was too modest to admit it aloud, but the headmaster’s praise always made Kiku feel happy. Encouraged, she would continue to practice her dances when she got home, perfecting all of her moves late into the night.  
  
It was during one of her late-night practices, she heard a peculiar sound outside. It began softly at first – the pit-a-pattering of tiny feet against the wooden floor of the veranda.  
  
 _Mice?_ She wondered, pausing mid-way in her dance to listen. She had never seen any in the okiya before; Madam Sakaguchi was terribly strict about housekeeping and cleanliness. Perhaps it was just Pochi, sniffing about inquisitively. He was not exactly allowed into the house, but because everyone was fond of the dog, they didn’t really mind if he occasionally found his way inside.  
  
Kiku moved to the door, sliding it open, only to see that it wasn’t Pochi but a cat that had found its way on the veranda – a calico cat that looked all-too-familiar.  
  
“Cat-sensei...?”  
  
The cat squeaked, almost dropping the piece of grilled squid she held between her jaws. Kiku had to suppress her laugh with her sleeve. She moved forward, kneeling down beside the cat.  
  
“ _Mii-muu_!” the cat mumbled incoherently through a mouthful of squid.  
  
“Hello,” Kiku said. “I’m sorry I frightened you, but what are you doing here?”  
  
“Nagi has a bad habit of sneaking into places at night.”  
  
Kiku looked up at the sound of footsteps and she saw Heracles approaching the veranda from the garden. Pochi was following closely at the boy’s heels, wagging his tail ecstatically.  
  
The cat gulped down the remaining bits of her food. “Don’t blame me. This was your idea.”  
  
At Nagi’s reply, Kiku turned to Herakles, eyebrows raised questioningly. Herakles gave her a tiny, almost sheepish smile, like a child who’d been caught playing pranks on his elders.  
  
“Sorry,” he said, “I was curious and thought of exploring the city. We usually only skirt around the border, but I was bored and wanted to see more. And I was hoping we might have a chance to see you again.”  
  
Kiku felt her cheeks colour at his words. “Ah, I see… but how did you know where I lived?”  
  
“I didn’t,” Herakles said. “Nagi caught a whiff of something delicious and she practically ran into your garden.” He looked over the cat, who was now cleaning her whiskers nonchalantly.  
  
“Grilled squid is hard to come by when you live in a forest,” Nagi said matter-of-factly. She brushed against Kiku’s ankles, purring.  
  
“You said you’d wanted to see me again.” Kiku said as she brushed a hand over the cat. “May I ask why?”  
  
Herakles tilted his head sideways, gazing at her. “You’re the first person who didn’t run away when you saw us in the forest… even now, you’re not afraid of Nagi, even though it isn’t everyday you meet a talking cat.”  
  
To say she was not afraid would be somewhat a lie, but Kiku knew that wasn’t what Herakles was implying. She _had_ been afraid, but she was also far more curious than afraid. It was as if one of her dreams had bled into reality, melding seamlessly into her everyday life. Had she secretly hope for it to happen before? Possibly, when she had been but a child; she knew better as she grew older. But now that the circumstance had presented itself to her, she couldn’t say that she was not in the least bit intrigued by it.  
  
“Why do you live in the forest alone? And Nagi… is she really just a talking ‘cat’?” she asked. She was not usually so bold, so forward with her words, but the questions had been gnawing at her for days.  
  
And she still dreamt of the boy – _of Herakles_ – perched upon the back of the giant carp, skimming under the moon, over the midnight blue of the sea.  
  
“Kiku-san! Are you still practicing your dance? Eh, Kiku-san, are you not in the room before? Where are you?”  
  
At the sound of Chiharu’s voice, Nagi bristled, scampering off the veranda back towards where Herakles stood.  
  
“It’s getting late. We should be going.” Herakles lifted Nagi up to his shoulder, before turning away to leave“Sorry for causing such a disturbance at this hour.”  
  
“Ah wait–!” Kiku called after Herakles’ retreating back. But she heard Chiharu’s approaching footsteps and she fell silent, not wanting to give them away. Madam Sakaguchi would not take kindly to the knowledge that a male stranger – even if he was only a youth – had walked uninvited into the vicinity of their home.  
  
“ _Perhaps, if you’re still interested_ ,” She could hear Herakles’ soft voice drifting towards her, even as he left the garden.  “ _I could tell you more tomorrow morning_.”  
  
“Kiku-san, there you are! It’s time for dinner.” Chiharu said, popping up from the room behind her. She looked questioningly at Kiku, who was still gazing out straight ahead of her from the veranda. “Whatever are you doing out here?”  
  
Kiku blinked and then, turning to face her friend, bowed apologetically. “Oh, it’s nothing. I thought I heard something outside and found that it was only a cat who’d taken a fancy to our gardens.”  
  
“Hehh, so it is! It’s quite a pretty cat, isn’t it? Even if it’s a little on the plump side.”  
  
Pacing about on the garden fence, the calico cat gave a tiny hiss, her bobtail twitching this way and that.  
  
Kiku only chuckled, shaking her head. “Come on, Chiharu. It won’t do for us to keep the others waiting while dinner gets cold.”  
  
The cat continued to watch as the girls disappeared back into the house, sliding the shōji door closed behind them. Then, prickling her ears in the dark, she sneezed lightly and jumped off to other side of the fence, disappearing back into the shadows.  


~.*.~

 


	4. ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiku treads on the path of hidden memories.

* * *

**  
Act 4 **

.

**_e·the·re·al_** / _adjective_ / _–_ not of this world; spiritual

.

_this deep forest_   
_is haunted!_   
_Tengu's mushrooms sprout_

~.*.~

  
The next morning, she found herself in the shade of the ginkgo tree once more, standing beside the abandoned torii. Pochi was close by, his nose buried between the long grass as he sniffed about. Kiku could hear the buzz of cicadas echoing from the forest and of songbirds chirruping high up in the leafy branches above her.

It had taken a good part of her morning, but she finished her chores as quickly she could. She’d even managed to surreptitiously prepare extra portions of salmon onigiri for lunch (she wasn’t sure if Herakles liked the taste of salmon, but she felt compelled to bring him something different this time).  
  
If Madam Sakaguchi and the other girls in the okiya had noticed Kiku’s added enthusiasm in completing her chores, they did not mention it. Instead, they’d only smiled knowingly to each other; the young maiko had always possessed a desire for exploring out on her own, even as a child.  
  
Kiku had a slightly harder time slipping away from Chiharu however. She knew that Chiharu would have wanted her to share everything – about Herakles and the talking cat, about what she’d seen in the forest. She doubted that Chiharu would even believe her in the first place, though.  
  
She heard a soft _wuff_ and she started, the sound of Pochi’s bark breaking her out of her reverie. The little dog tilted his head sideways, regarding her curiously.  
  
Kiku smiled, reaching out to brush her palm gently against Pochi’s cream-white fur. “Let’s stop by Chiharu’s favourite shop and buy her some mitarashi dango when we head home later, okay?”  
  
“Mitarashi dango?!” came a voice from somewhere above her. “Take me with you too… _meeoowrahh!_ ”  
  
The branches above her shook; there was a rustling of leaves and the sound of claws scrabbling hastily against wood. Kiku saw a blur of white, orange and black fur and flailing paws flash past her, before landing right beside her foot with a heavy thud.  
  
“Oh!” she said, finally recognising the rotund mess of fur as Herakles’ cat. Crouching over the fallen creature, she lifted the cat up and cradled it gently within her arms. “Are you all right?”  
  
“No, of course not,” Nagi mewled indignantly. “The bird I was stalking got away. Its pretty little head was this close to my jaws, but then I heard you say _I’ll give you lots of_ _mitarashi dango_ and I paused, distracted! And the bird flew away and just like that, my meal was _gone._ ”  
  
The cat twitched her bobtail, wearing such a look of disappointment that Kiku, though very much amused, was also beginning to feel sorry for her. Nagi brightened considerably within seconds, however; there was a rather sly twinkle in her eyes now. Fixing Kiku with a hopeful gaze, she purred – a soft, throaty hum reverberating through her roundish frame – and rubbed her head against Kiku’s hand. “I’ll forgive you though, if you pay me back my losses with mitarashi dango.”  
  
“Nagi, you know very well that it was your own fault the bird got away.”  
  
Kiku lifted her gaze to the leafy canopy above her and saw Herakles seated languidly in the crook of a branch. He yawned sleepily, blinking sunlight out of his eyes before hopping out of the tree to stand beside her. Pochi barked, wagging his tail excitedly as he pawed at Herakles’ knees.  
  
“Mitarashi dango, I need some mitarashi dangoooo,” Nagi mewled again, giving Herakles a pleading look in hopes of evoking some pity. “I might starve if I don’t. Mitarashi dango-oh- _ooohh_.”  
  
Herakles only shook his head at her, a teasing half-smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. “Your teeth are bad enough as it is. Plus, you’ve been getting heavier lately; my shoulders are starting to hurt.”  
  
Ignoring Nagi’s scandalized hiss – “ _Are you trying to insinuate that I’m fat?!”_ –  Herakles glanced over at Kiku, giving her a friendly smile. “Hello. I didn’t think you’d actually come back to see us.”  
  
“Hello,” Kiku said as she set Nagi on the ground. “I thought you might not have enough to eat, staying out in the forest on your own like this.” Reaching into her furoshiki for the onigiri she’d prepared, she offered one to Herakles and another to Nagi – who happily finished her share in three ravenous gulps.  
  
“You’re too kind, even to strangers,” Herakles said, but he accepted the onigiri graciously.  
  
“It just wouldn’t sit well with me, if I didn’t see if you were doing all right– ah, I apologise..” Kiku paused and bowed, blushing slightly now. She hadn’t meant to be so honest with her words. “I didn’t mean to impose myself upon the two of you. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Hmm? There’s no need to apologise. You’re not intruding at all.” Herakles let Nagi licked the last bits of rice from his palm. “Besides, I was the one who offered you an invitation.”  
  
“Well, I suppose you did…”  
  
“So, would you like to?”  
  
“Ah, would I like to what?”  
  
Herakles chuckled softly at her confused expression. “Would you like to see more of our home, the forest?”  
  
 _The forest_. Kiku felt a slight tingle run through her, a tiny current of apprehension and exhilaration dancing together within her. The last time she had stumble too far into the forest, she had almost run into the jaws of deadly beast.  
  
 _It was only a fox-spirit though,_ she thought. _And this time, Herakles and Nagi are here._  
  
And still, she dreamt of the boy and his magic carp every night; of the mermaid basking under moonlight and of the rabbit-children coming out to play with the dancing tea kettles and paper lanterns…  
  
She felt the brush of Pochi’s tail against her ankles and she let out a tiny sigh. Blushing slightly, she bowed once more and smiled.  
  
“I would be honoured to.”  


 

*

  
Several moments later, Kiku found herself seated precariously upon Nagi’s broad shoulders, clinging tightly onto the white-and-orange fur so that she would not slip off. Pochi followed them closely, running as fast as he could after the huge nekomata.  
  
Herakles sat behind her – Kiku could feel the light brush of his sleeves against her arms each time the nekomata bounded across logs and fallen branches. At any other time, she might have said something about that; she’d never preferred being in such close proximity with another person, even if it was her mother or Chiharu.  
  
But she was too filled with wonderment and awe at all that she saw as they travelled through the forest, past groves of bamboo. The bamboo loomed above them, tall and ancient. She could _feel_ how old the forest was within her bones; it felt as if time had come to a stand-still in a past long gone – frozen in a memory of when the world was still in its youth.  
  
And peeking out curiously from the forest were creatures – _yōkai –_ that she thought only existed in between pages of her books and in her father’s stories. There, crouching by a clump of ferns, she recognised the kitsune who had chased her in the form of a beast the first time she set foot in the forest; it twitched its ears nervously, before offering her what looked to be a sheepish grin. Not far off, a tanuki stood upright on its back legs, pushing its straw hat back from its face while clutching a bottle of sake close to its chest. In between the foliage and underneath moss-covered rocks, glimmering, brightly-coloured shapes flitted by.  
  
All around them, Kiku could hear voices – hushed whispers that tinkled in the wind.  
  
 _They’re back. Herakles and Nagi have returned._  
  
 _Herakles, you’ve been away for long. Where did you go?_  
  
 _Did you bring back a toy, Herakles? It looks like a doll! Can we play with it?_  
  
The trees around them began to thin as they approached a quiet dale filled with tall grass and blooming wildflowers. Nagi slowed her pace, coming to a stop beside a group of shrubs dotted with tiny, white flowers. Yawning lazily, she sat down on the grass, allowing Kiku and Herakles to clamber down from her back.  
  
“You have many friends here,” Kiku said, casting her gaze about in wonderment. “They must really like you.”  
  
“I’ve known them since I was a young boy.” Herakles said as he settled himself down on the grass, leaning back against Nagi’s form.  
The nekomata twitched her tails at the touch, but she didn’t seem to mind. After a moment’s hesitation, Kiku moved to sit beside them. Pochi flopped against her lap, still wagging his tail.  
  
“Have you always lived in the forest?” Kiku asked as she carefully brushed her fingers through the dog’s fur, removing the stray twigs and burrs he’d picked up while running through the forest.  
  
“No, I come from another land, far to the West. The sun is always bright and hot, and the sea… it’s an unending blue. Darker than the sky, but not any less beautiful. Most days, it is clear and shines, like liquid jewel. And the sound of its waves hitting the shoreline… it’s calming, like a lullaby.” He paused, a faraway look in his eyes now, as if he were recalling a fond memory, a receding dream. “I miss falling asleep in the sand, listening to its whispers.”  
  
Kiku had never seen the sea. She’d heard stories from her father and saw pictures of it in various paintings and books of course, but she’d never thought much about them, except as something similar to a very large lake. She wondered if she would love the sea as much as Herakles did, if she could see its brilliance with her own eyes.  
  
“Why did you leave your home?” she asked again. Herakles did not reply her immediately, staring silently at the sky, watching as clouds passed above them.  
  
“I didn’t want to leave, but she’d grown weary of the land. Of all the wars and petty fights. And she’d always wanted to see the world. So we left together, just the two of us.”  He turned his gaze down, before stretching his right hand out before him. There was a thread… no, a single strand of chestnut-brown hair entwined around his little finger. A girl’s or a woman’s hair. A lover, perhaps.  
  
Kiku had noticed it when they were travelling through the forest, seated on Nagi’s back. She felt her cheeks warm at the thought, feeling the tiniest stab of envy within her.  
  
“It’s just me now though.” Herakles said softly, before he let out sobering chuckle.  
  
“Ah… do you mean she’s–”  
  
“My mother was sick for a long time. I think that was partially the reason why she’d wanted to leave our home; she wanted to explore the world one last time before she left it for good.” Herakles paused again, holding up the  finger entwined with his mother’s hair, so that Kiku could see it better. “She made me promise to never forget her. To never forget our home and our people.”  
  
Oh. His mother.  
  
Kiku felt a little foolish now, silently chiding herself for her initial jealousy.  
  
“I’m sorry to hear about your mother,” she said. “It must be hard, left to live alone like this.”  
  
“It’s even harder to be left baby-sitting a brat like him.” The nekomata growled abruptly, twitching her long whiskers. “I should have eaten you when I had the chance to.”  
  
Herakles’ lips quirked at the cat’s words. “I don’t think I would taste very good. You’d probably end up with a bad stomachache if you did.” Glancing back at Kiku, he shook his head and said, “I still have Nagi, and some of the yōkai in the forest are still friendly and kind to me. So it’s not all that bad.”  
  
“Even so…” Kiku trailed off, frowning as if she’d thought of something. “You said your mother had grown weary of the wars?”  
  
Herakles nodded. “She was tired of the constant fights between our people and between the gods themselves. I never knew what they were fighting about, but I remember how she was always sad and disheartened by it . Things gradually got out of hand and soon, the land was in shambles and she grew weaker…. One day, she finally decided she had enough, and so we left, sailing away in our boat, with white and blue sails.”  
  
“Ehhh, did you really sail across the sea, just the two of you in small sailboat?” Kiku said, unable to hide the smile that played upon her lips as she tried to imagine such a feat. She’d seen pictures of sailboats in books too and a handful of real ones along the river. But they had all looked too small to be used for sailing all around the world. “I’d think if you would need a big air-ship, like the ones Sky Commodore Perry steered into Nippon.”  
  
Herakles only grinned back at her. “Air-ships aren’t the only ones that can travel far. And Mother had always loved the sea; it was almost like a second home to her. When we sailed across all oceans, I was never afraid, not with her at the helm. She was skilled at many things – sailing, archery… And back in her youth, she even raced chariots over the skies, beating the all of the gods in a bet once.”  
  
“Are you sure you aren’t just making this all up?” Kiku chuckled softly into her sleeve, even as she continued to listen with slight-awe.  
  
“I’m not,” Herakles said, furrowing his brows as he tried to look affronted, only to fail. He laughed, and Kiku thought it was a wonderful sound indeed.  
  
They continued to exchange stories for several hours. Herakles told her all about the land of Hellas, of tall white pillars in marbled halls, where the minstrels played their lyres and flutes to the High King; of fierce warriors dressed in bronze metal breastplates, wreaths of ivy and gold in their hair. In turn, Kiku shared her own tales of the olden courts, where ladies in long, colourful silk robes raised their voices in tune with the shamisen; of samurai caught in a deadly battle-dance, in fields razed and streaked with crimson.  
  
It was already an hour past noon when Herakles and Nagi finally escorted Kiku out of the forest and back to the abandoned torii standing in the shade of the gingko tree.  
  
“I’m really happy that you came to see us,” Herakles said, his eyes bright. “Thank you.”  
  
“The pleasure is all mine. I’m glad to be able to see your home.” Kiku said, bowing politely to Herakles, and again to Nagi. “Good-bye for now.”  
  
She was about to walk through the arch and back up the path when she felt Herakles’s soft touch upon her shoulder.  
  
“Wait,” he said. “Will you… visit us again? You don’t have to, but it would be nice to hear more of your stories again…”  
  
Kiku blinked, before she blushed slightly, averting her gaze to the ground. “Well,” she began tentatively. “I guess I can find some time to visit again. And… and I don’t mind listening to your stories too.”  
  
Herakles’ smile grew wider. He plucked a strand of his hair and gently reaching for Kiku’s right hand, he carefully tied the chestnut-brown hair to her little finger.  
  
“If you wish to visit us again, this is where I’ll be waiting – at this torii, under the gingko tree. Every day in the morning.”  
  
Kiku nodded, watching as Herakles finished tying the last knot around her finger. Then, much to Herakles’ surprise, she reached for her own hair as well, plucking free a single black strand. And she tied it to his little finger as well, just above where his mother’s hair was entwined.  
  
“I’ll come visit you and Nagi again. Maybe not every day, but whenever I have the time to. I promise.”  
  
“You’ll bring lots of onigiri again when you visit, right?” Nagi cut in, calling out from somewhere up in the tree. “And you’ll bring my mitarashi dango too, right?”  
  
Kiku smiled. “Yes, I'll bring a big packet just for you, Cat-sensei.”  
  
And with that, she bade them farewell and jogged back up the path towards home, with Pochi yipping excitedly alongside her.

 

  
~.*.~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene took a lot longer than I expected. But I have no excuses really, except that I've been procrastinating as well as been really busy with real-life and work (you see, life as a working adult can sometimes be like sitting on a box of nails - it's a pain in the arse ! ) I hope the slightly longer act makes up for it? ^^;
> 
> Also Samiy, I apologise for the lack of Kiku's life as a maiko (for now, at least), but I wanted to establish her tentative friendship with Herakles and Nagi first. I will definitely try to highlight Kiku's maiko duties in the next acts, though! :')


	5. decorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Herakles and Kiku share an interlude with tea in the forest.

* * *

  **Act 5 **

 

.

 ** _de·co·rum_** _/ noun / -_ the quality or state of being decorous; orderliness; regularity

.

_anointing the heads_  
 _of children too..._  
 _Buddha's birthday tea_

~.*.~

 

And so the days went by, passing swiftly like the puffy white clouds cruising along the wide blue canvas of the sky, carried forward by the cool summer breeze.

And Kiku continued with her dance, practicing ever more diligently. When she wasn't busy perfecting the steps, she would have her daily duties to attend to. It was only by her propensity to keep her schedule as organised as possible, that she managed to squeeze in a little time in the morning (thirty-seven minutes and twenty seconds after breakfast, to be exact) to visit Herakles and Nagi.

Of course, unplanned errands – impromptu grocery-shopping for the cooks; delivering trinkets and tokens of appreciation to Madam Sakaguchi's many friends; fetching an item or two for Haru when she'd forgotten to bring for her engagements with customers – still occurred from time to time. And when they did, Kiku would forego her meetings with her new-found friends. She knew that her responsibilities would always be to Madam Sakaguchi and the okiya first, but whenever she saw Herakles and Nagi the next time she could, she'd always felt it necessary to apologise profusely and to offer them some handmade snacks and sometimes a pack of Nagi's favourite mitarashi dango.

"But Kiku,"' Herakles said as he chewed thoughtfully on a manju bun, "you don't have to visit us every day. Your dance is more important to you, as are your seniors. What are we but just a cat and her somnolent boy?"

Nagi only sneezed loftily beside him. "You may not be at the top of her priority list – and rightly so, I may add – so it is obvious that she feels compelled to apologise because she understands my importance." The cat widened her jaws, wolfing down two manju buns in a single gulp. Her pink tongue flashed over her lips and whiskers as she savoured the taste. She let out a loud purr of approval, nodding towards Kiku. "These gifts are most sincere indeed; you are hereby forgiven. As long as you bring more next time, of course. "

"You're unexpectedly polite today, Nagi. It's almost a nice change from your usual crotchety self." Herakles commented.

Nagi was, characteristically, unappreciative of Herakles' equivocal jibe. "I'm as polite as I'm petulant to those who deserve it."

Herakles grinned as he held out his hand towards the cat, tapping her pink nose lightly with a finger. "And which am I?"

"You, little one, deserve a paw smack, of course." Nagi said, swatting at the offending hand.

Kiku chuckled at the pair's harmless bickering. She knew what Herakles had said about her responsibilities was true, even if she continued to feel a twinge of guilt.

"It's true that the okiya and my duties as a maiko will always come first for me. But even so, it is only right for one to have the grace to apologise for keeping her friends waiting all day." She passed another manju bun to Nagi. "I do not wish to be a rude, ungrateful friend. That's all."

Herakles smiled. "Thank you. And on the contrary, you're not at all an ungracious friend."

So it became a routine for them, to meet once every two or three days. Most of her visits didn't last more than an hour as Kiku was worried she may be missed and people would begin to question her whereabouts. If word of her turning up late for her classes or missing her errands and engagements reached the okiya and Madam Sakaguchi, Kiku would most certainly be in a fix to try to find a way to explain everything.

Some days however, she had almost the whole afternoon to herself. These days were few and far in between, but they were the ones she enjoyed the most with Herakles and Nagi because they were free to explore deeper into the forests. Herakles was hesitant at first, to bring her closer towards the heart of the forest, where yōkai tend to converged together off and on, mostly to share and exchange news. But she had been curious about life in the forest and she had requested to see more of these yōkai interactions with her own eyes.

"She doesn't look it, but she is a very bold human indeed." Nagi had remarked after hearing her request the first time, grinning toothily at the girl in a way that made Kiku wonder if perhaps she'd been too demanding, too eager. But the cat clambered up her shoulders and nuzzled at her cheek instead. "I might actually be growing a little fond of you."

Kiku smiled, reaching up to scratch behind the cat's ears. "If that is so, then it is truly an honour to have your affection, Cat-sensei."

"Does this mean I've been relegated to second place on your list of favourites, Nagi?" Herakles tried to look disappointed at Nagi's sudden switch of allegiance, but both the girl and cat didn't miss the touch of humour in his voice.

"Whoever said I kept a list of favourites?" Nagi huffed, twitching her whiskers. "I only tolerate lesser beings because I am benevolent and kind, so it's either I dislike you a little less than usual or I dislike you _all_ the time."

To those unfamiliar with the obake, it would seem that Nagi could never harbour any real attachment to anyone. But Herakles knew the cat was exaggerating; she would not have made a lifelong promise to his mother otherwise all those years ago. And to show Nagi he appreciated her thoughtfulness and was grateful for her constant companionship, he only smiled ever more and tickled her belly.

Kiku, however, was only just beginning to understand how the forest spirits – the yōkai – speak and think. She realised that unlike humans, they rarely felt any need to be openly affectionate or to develop kinship with another. They lived such long lives, while human lives breeze by so quickly, like flames perched upon candles, flickering brightly, precariously in the wind. As such, yōkai did not feel the passage of time within their bones as severely as humans did. While Kiku's own youth and physical beauty would gradually wither away with age, but Nagi would remain as she was – her amber eyes flashing fire, ferocity and pride in every tooth and claw – for thousands of years to come.

Because human lives were so brief, so fleeting, yōkai often did not wholly understand (or rather, they _could_ not understand) the sense of attachment and yearning humans felt towards one another. Nagi was no different – or at least, that was what she often said to both Herakles and Kiku. And yet, as Kiku watched the banter between Nagi and Herakles – how the cat never strayed far from the youth's side, perched either upon his shoulders or slinking between his ankles; how she instinctively placed herself in front of Herakles whenever she felt the presence of bigger, more dangerous-looking yōkai approaching them in the forest; how she always hissed and spat at other yōkai who were friendly with Herakles – she couldn't help but felt there was an underlying sense of camaraderie between the two.

Herakles was _her_ charge, _her_ person, as he'd told Kiku the second time they met under the gingko tree. And Kiku realised then, as cantankerous and scathing as Nagi was at times, she was terribly fond of Herakles and guarded him like how a mother cat would with her litter. The thought of Herakles as an adopted nekomata kitten made Kiku's lips curve upwards into the tiniest of smiles.

After trudging through the forest for a good twenty minutes or so, they finally came to rest by the riverbank, to quench their thirst and cool themselves from the heat of the day. As they sat in the shade of an old willow tree beside the gurgling river, Herakles did not hesitate to dip his unshod feet into the cool water. Kiku reached for a _tasuki_ , a strip of cloth she'd always carried with her. Gripping one end of the cloth with her teeth, she carefully looped it under her arms and around her shoulders, knotting the ends to one side of her left shoulder so that her kimono sleeves were tucked back neatly. With her sleeves tied back, she didn't have to worry about them getting drenched as she scooped water over her face and neck for a brief cool respite from the summer blaze.

As they rested quietly by the river's edge, they could hear excited murmurs and chattering. Kiku glanced downstream and saw what looked to be a group of yōkai seated on the opposite bank a little way off from them. These yōkai looked very much like normal rabbits, their white-and-brown fur shimmering in the sunlight, save for a few oddities: they stood upright on their back legs and were carrying teacups and boxes of tea leaves. The biggest of them was even balancing a huge porcelain teapot with its front paws before setting it down in the middle of the group.

"A tea ceremony," Herakles said, meeting Kiku's sidelong glance, as if he'd heard her unspoken question.

"I didn't know yōkai conducted tea ceremonies for themselves," Kiku said, turning her gaze back to watch the rabbit-spirits again.

"Most have their own rituals and ceremonies, but naturally, some are more curious and try to copy what they've seen from humans. I remember watching a similar incident once, long ago. When Mother still walked under the trees of this forest."

Herakles paused, a faraway look in his green eyes. Kiku wondered silently how lonesome it must have been, the years after his mother had passed on.

"Mother had always enjoyed early morning walks," Herakles continued, his eyes now bright with a distant memory, his voice soft with tenderness. "It was during one of these walks that we heard chanting and singing coming from up north. Intrigued, she decided to follow the chants and we eventually came to small temple sitting at the edge of the forest. We stayed close to the trees, watching from the shadows. It looked like a celebration or a festival – there were lighted sticks of incense placed all over the temple grounds and the air was thick with cloying smoke, the scent of tea and fresh blossoms. Bells tolled as the monks and worshippers chanted, offering up their prayers to the gods."

Kiku could see the images in her mind's eye as she listened attentively to Herakles' story, the sound of faraway bells chiming in her ears. At the opposite end of the riverbank, the rabbit yōkai were done brewing their pot of tea on a portable clay brazier and had begun serving it clumsily to each other, sloshing the brown liquid over the cups. The scent of dried hydrangea leaves steeped in hot water wafted around them in the breeze; Kiku could feel the sharp tinge of it at the back of her throat.

"Once the chanting was over, the monks began pouring the tea over all the tiny statues of the temple, bathing them in the sweet-smelling liquid with reverence." Herakles said.

"Ah," Kiku said, as she abruptly recalled a similar memory. She met Herakles' questioning look with a knowing smile. "My father told me about this festival once. It's called _kambutsue_ , the anniversary of Buddha's birthday, and the tea used in the blessings and served during the festival is ama-cha. Sweet tea made from the fermented leaves of a specific type of hydrangea."

She paused, thinking back about the _chadō_ lessons she'd been studying for almost two years now. "The ama-cha is used mostly for _kanbutsue_ , a religious festival. We don't serve it during an actual tea ceremony, however."

"Oh? So you have different ceremonies with tea?"

"Yes. When we say 'tea ceremony', we are generally referring to _chadō_ , the Way of Tea. And in _chadō_ , only high-grade powdered green tea, matcha, is to be served to the guests."

" _Chadō_. The Way of Tea." Herakles looked thoughtful as he repeated the words after her. "I wish I could watch this ceremony, maybe even participate in one." The glimmer in his eyes returned as he was visited by yet another childhood memory. "Back when I was watching from the shadows, I had wanted to join the festival midway through the chanting, to mingle with the crowd of worshippers and to partake with them in bathing the statues of Buddha with the ama-cha. Mother had to keep a firm hold on my hand, lest I was tempted to run off."

" _Chadō_ is a lot more formal and private than that; outsiders could never in any way attend a ceremony without a formal invitation by the host. There are public tea ceremonies open to all, of course, but these are held only on certain days during festivals."

Herakles waggled his toes in the water, watching the multi-coloured fish darting in between the reeds. Nagi was curled beside him, her paws tucked neatly at her chest as though she'd fallen asleep in the sun. But her amber eyes were bright and she watched the fish with the air of predator stalking its next meal.

"You seem to know a lot about tea ceremonies," Herakles said.

"I've been a student of _chadō_ for almost two years now; it's one of the many lessons I have to take as maiko."

"Have you been to any tea ceremonies?"

"Yes, I've participated in a number of public ceremonies during the annual festivals. And I've helped Haru – the senior geiko at the okiya – on occasion where she was the main host. Some day, when I've perfected the art, I too will have to prepare and serve a private ceremony."

There was a loud crash and several surprised squeals. When Herakles and Kiku cast their gazes towards the noise, they found that one of the rabbit yōkai had accidentally spilled tea over another, causing the other to jump about frantically from the pain of scalding hot tea. Its flailing limbs then knocked the teapot out from a third yōkai's paws and kicked the kettle off the brazier and to the ground, where it smashed to pieces and sloshed hot water and tea all over the group.

Kiku hoped none of the yōkai were terribly injured from the scalding hot liquid, but she couldn't help but chuckle softly at their clumsiness. "That would be every student's worst nightmare, accidentally spilling hot tea all over your guests!"

They watched as the yōkai scurried about on the opposite riverbank, before they darted off into the undergrowth, kicking up a miniature storm of dust and withered leaves in their wake. As they watched the last of the creatures running off, Kiku was visited by an idea.

"Herakles-san, would you like me to conduct a tea ceremony for you?" She nodded towards Nagi as well, when the cat twitched her whiskers questioningly. "For both of you. I still have much to learn about _chadō_ , and am far from being a full-fledged tea master yet, but I think I should be able to manage a simple ceremony... ah, pardon my forwardness," Kiku faltered, blushing slightly as she dipped her head apologetically. "I didn't mean to sound imposing..."

Herakles shook his head. "No, no, you're not imposing at all. In fact, I should be grateful to be offered such an honour, to be served tea by one of Kyoto's best maiko."

Kiku laughed, her voice dancing lightly in the passing breeze. "Now, you're being far too generous with your compliments; I have many more years to go before I earn the title of the 'best'."

Herakles smiled kindly at her. "And you're too modest."

 

*

 

They decided to meet again in a fortnight, in the shade of the old gingko tree beside the abandoned torii. This would give Kiku ample time to make preparations for a small private ceremony. When she'd first suggested this latest activity for their clandestine meetings, Herakles had, again, shown some slight concern.

"I don't wish for you to get into trouble with your mentors," he'd said, matter-of-factly.

"We're not doing anything harmful or illegal," Kiku said firmly, even as a rosy blush coloured her cheeks, as if she'd been caught in the act of something completely unrefined. "In any case, I am no longer a child. And even then, I _do_ have permission to while away my free time in any manner that I wish, as long as I bring no harm upon myself or besmirch the good name of Madam Sakaguchi and the okiya."

Herakles couldn't disagree with that.

The truth was, Kiku enjoyed spending time with Herakles, even if his ideas and ways were worlds apart from hers. With Herakles, she remembered how things had been when she was a child – simple and carefree. She loved what she did as a maiko, as a practitioner of the traditional arts, but sometimes – _only sometimes, because ah, there was so much to do, so much to see and learn !_ – she felt the need to be away from all the schedules, all the plans and engagements.

She would never give up her duties or her love of the dance, but she could enjoy what little free time she spent with Herakles in whichever way they choose. Kiku didn't think Madam Sakaguchi would take too kindly to this 'private ceremony' conducted in the middle of a supposedly haunted forest, but she reasoned that no one, not even Chiharu, needed to know about it. Besides, it provided ample opportunities for Kiku to perfect her technique without the stress of performance under dozens of silent but watchful eyes.

They had returned to the same spot by the river, seated once again on the dewy grass and in the shade of the willow tree. Herakles and Nagi had managed to procure a small brazier and a copper iron kettle. As they waited for the water to boil, Kiku settled herself down in seiza, looking over the things she'd brought along with her for their small ceremony. She opened the lacquered wooden box, the _chabako_ where she'd kept all her tea utensils, and began to lay all the items out neatly before her.

A simple summertime temae, the _unohana_ , would be good for today, she thought. She removed the lid from a small porcelain bowl to reveal the colourful higashi sweets inside. She served the bowl of sweets and a pair of o-hashi chopsticks to Herakles, before she slid back slightly on her knees and with her hands placed neatly before her, she bowed politely. " _Okashi wo dōzo_."

Herakles turned towards Nagi, dipping his head at the cat.

" _O-saki ni,_ " he said, and raised the bowl of higashi sweets lightly and offered a subtle bow of thanks.

(Kiku had earlier explained the form she'd planned to use for the ceremony as they walked through the woods; she'd reassured Herakles that she would help him through the procedures as the guest.

"Don't worry," Nagi had cut in abruptly. "I've been to many tea ceremonies, for both human and yōkai. And as his noble benefactor, I'll make sure the brat remembers the steps.")

As Herakles and Nagi enjoyed the sweets, Kiku continued with the next step of the ceremony: the purification and cleaning of the tea utensils.

She adjusted her posture and her kimono to ensure a comfortable sitting. Inhaling and exhaling softly, she allowed herself to relax, composing herself to move into the silent, meditative state of mind so as to be able to prepare the best tea. When she was ready to begin, she placed the small green and gold tea bowl close to her knee. With a folded orange _fukusa_ cloth, she first cleaned the top of thetea caddy, and then the tea scoop. Once cleaned, she set the scoop back carefully on top of the tea caddy. By this time, wisps of steam were beginning to rise from the kettle; the water was boiling. With a bamboo ladle, she scooped hot water into the tea bowl. She balanced the ladle gracefully over the top of the kettle, and with a few careful flicks, she stirred the water in the bowl with a tea whisk, before setting it aside again. She swirled the water gently in the bowl before she poured it away, wiping the tea bowl clean with a white hemp cloth.

With the purification steps completed, Kiku was now ready prepare the tea. One and a half-spoon of matcha powder, and a little more than half a scoop of hot water – the perfect mix for an aromatic bowl of tea. Holding the tea bowl steady with one hand, she whisked the water and matcha briskly to create a frothy mix. She finished off by drawing the whisk in shape of the hiragana _no_ , and lifting the tea bowl and turning it to face her two guests, she placed it before them.

Herakles had watched Kiku attentively as she went through the motions of the temae, his green eyes alight with child-like fascination. Lost in his silent appreciation of the girl's graceful movements, he'd even forgotten his lines when she finally served him the bowl of tea. Nagi, being the ever helpful companion, bent forward then and gently nipped his fingers, breaking him out of his wordless reverie. And Herakles recalled himself, uttering an embarrassed _sorry_ , before he dipped his head in a grateful bow and said, " _Otemae chodai itashimasu_."

The scent of tea was sharp in the crisp morning air, the taste creamy and bitter velvet upon his tongue. It was familiar and yet new all at once, and Herakles found that he enjoyed it immensely.

 

*

 

"Thank you for the tea ceremony. It was quite an experience."

The sun was blazing high in the sky when they finally made their way back towards the abandoned torii that skirted the border of the forest.

Kiku paused beside the old gingko tree, careful to step over the twisted roots and fallen branches. She smiled up at Herakles, bowing politely.

"It was my pleasure to be able to share it with you. Thank you for partaking in the ceremony. You did fairly well, even for a uninitiated guest new to the form."

Somewhere, above in the tree and sprawled lazily upon a branch, Nagi let out a disdainful sniff. "Only because I was there making sure he doesn't mix up his lines."

Kiku lifted her gaze to meet the cat's. "Thank you for your help, as well, Cat-sensei. I hope the ceremony and the tea was to your liking."

Nagi yawned, stretching her jaws to reveal sharp pinpricks of teeth and a very pink tongue. "Well, it certainly does not rival the great tea masters of old. And mind you, I have witnessed my fair share of ceremonies long before your great-grandparents were out of their cots. But even for a youngling such as you, there is potential." The cat purred, jumping down the branch to hover close to Kiku, and brushed her whiskery face gently against the girl's cheek.

"And what she really means by that," Herakles chuckled softly as he scratched at Nagi's ears affectionately, "is that she enjoys your company and hopes that you'll visit more often, if possible."

"Watch what you're insinuating, boy," Nagi huffed, swatting lightly at Herakles' fingers, before settling herself pompously around his shoulders. "I said no such a thing."

Kiku could only laugh and bowed once more at the two, before turning to take her leave.

"Kiku, wait," Herakles called, reaching out to touch her hand softly. She halted, curiosity in her dark eyes as she gazed back at the youth.

"There will be a festival by the riverbank, two moons from today. I was wondering if you'll like to go with me... with us."

"Ah...,"

"I know it may be too much to ask, and you don't have to come if you don't feel comfortable. I just thought you might like to see a yokai festival." Herakles said.

Kiku considered his invitation, brushing down the sleeves of her kimono tentatively.

"I'll come," she said, much to Herakles' surprise. "But... only if you will attend the Kyo Odori and watch my dance, as well." She felt her cheeks warming at the boldness of her request, her heart beating rapidly even as she spoke.

But Herakles only grinned wider, and he nodded. He raised his littlest finger towards her, the one entwined with both his mother's hair and Kiku's own black hair. "I'll go with you. To the festival and to watch you dance."

Kiku smiled and linked her own finger around his, sealing their promise.

" _Dewa mata_."

" _Mata au hi made_."

 

~.*.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music that inspired the writing of this act: [Ito wa Kanashi](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgKRd8ATy_U)
> 
>  _kambutsu-e_ \- Buddha's birthday, celebrated in Buddhist temples on April 8. more popular known today as hana-matsuri ('flower festival'). a small hall called the hanamido is set up on the grounds of every Buddhist temple, decked with colorful flowers. a basin of water with a statue of the Buddha at birth is placed in the middle, and people who visit the temples pour sweet tea (ama-cha, or hydrangea tea) on the head of the statue.
> 
>  _chadō_ \- 'the way of tea'; japanese tea ceremony.
> 
>  _temae_ \- 'form', general term for the ritual preparation of tea or the procedures used in making tea. there are many forms for making tea, depending on the season and the school. unohana is a basic summertime temae.
> 
>  _chabako_ \- a box containing a set of tea utensils, and generally is used for an outdoor tea ceremony.
> 
>  _chashaku_ \- tea scoop
> 
>  _chasen_ \- tea whisk
> 
>  _natsume_ \- tea caddy, a small container where the matcha powder is kept.
> 
>  _Okashi wo dōzo_ \- please have some sweets
> 
>  _O-saki ni_ \- forgive me for going before you
> 
>  _Otemae chodai itashimasu_ \- thank you for making tea
> 
>  _Dewa mata_ \- see you; good-bye (formal, polite form)
> 
>  _Mata au hi made_ \- until we meet again
> 
> .
> 
> The actual steps for the tea making in chadō is a lot more complicated of course; for the sake of readability and simplicity, I only mentioned the main steps in this story. I may or may not be wrong about some details too, as I'm not a true student of chadō and well, Google research can only inform me so much, lol.
> 
> And I'm _extremely_ sorry that I took this long to update this fic (eight months?! any longer, I could have made a baby! o_O) I don't really have any excuse for the horrendously late update, except that I guess I'm running out of inspiration for writing Giripan? orz I'm not dropping this fic however, and hopefully I will finish up the story by the end of 2013.
> 
> Thank you to those few readers who left really sweet reviews and crit; I really appreciate you sharing your thoughts and I hope this act isn't too disappointing :')


End file.
